


Soon You'll Get Better

by ServerNotFound



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: IwaOi songfic based off of the song Soon You'll Get Better.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Soon You'll Get Better

“Hey, Shittykawa, did you take them?” Hajime Iwaizumi asks his best friend/boyfriend as they get ready for school. 

Toru Oikawa nods, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. “Have you seen your contacts Iwa-chan?”

“Your out of contact solution, and your doctor said to wait to wear them until you're at least one week into your meds. Your glasses are on your side table.” Hajime trusts Toru enough to not hurt himself. 

“Shit!” 

Hajime doesn’t hesitate to rush to Toru’s aid. He sees him spread out on the floor, looking slack, tired, and… crying. 

Hajime instantly sits down, and cradles him in his arms. He runs a hand through Toru’s brown locks in comfort. 

“It’s not fair… we worked so hard… and now it’s all over…” 

“It’s okay Toru.” Hajime reassures.

“I hate feeling like this. I’m either anxious as fuck, or feeling numb. I can’t stand taking meds to be normal. And I hate that I hate the only thing that makes me better.” Toru sniffles. 

Hajime cradles Toru’s face, forcing him to look at him. “Soon it will get better, I swear. Don’t give up Toru. I will always be here for you. Besides, what am I supposed to do without you?” 

Toru nods. “Soon it will get better…” He mutters. 

Toru Oikawa didn’t make it to his graduation… neither did Hajime Iwaizumi. 


End file.
